


Injustice

by fractionallyfoxtrot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractionallyfoxtrot/pseuds/fractionallyfoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine has a complaint: Leon's bed is bigger than his. They try to come to terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injustice

Gwaine stretched out his muscles, his fingers trailing over patterns in the wood where his hands met the bedhead. Carved bedhead, four poster canopy, softer pillows; it was an injustice that couldn’t go unspoken of. Gwaine turned over, throwing his arm across Leon’s chest, nudging Leon’s chin with his hand.

“Your bed is bigger than mine,” he complained while Leon wrapped an arm around his shoulders. A smile tugged at the corner of Leon’s mouth. Gwaine tried to appear stern which only made Leon smile more. “It’s nicer too and I swear your pillows are softer. It isn’t fair. It’s bad for morale.”

“Morale?” Leon repeated, his tone amused.

“You may be the First Knight of Camelot but this show of _extravagance_ ,” Leon laughed at how Gwaine drew out the word, “suggests that you think yourself better than the rest of us.”

Leon brushed back the rogue hair falling in Gwaine’s face. “I’m only as good as the men around me.”

Gwaine glanced around, indicating their surroundings. “Your bed speaks louder than your words.”

Leon sighed, conceding defeat. “What will you do about it?”

“I’m going to lodge a complaint with Arthur.”

“You’ve _seen_ Arthur’s chambers, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” Gwaine nodded, not yet ready to let Leon off the hook. “But he’s the king and you, Sir Leon,” he poked Leon squarely in the chest, “are just one of his knights.”

Leon grabbed Gwaine’s hand, turning it over in his own, running his thumb over the calloused pads of Gwaine’s fingers. He stopped abruptly, pulling himself up a bit and setting their hands down on his chest.

“What if I made you a deal?” he asked. His expression was plain but his eyes shined with a playfulness Gwaine got to see more and more.

“What kind of deal?”

“Refrain from lodging a complaint with Arthur and I’ll give you my bed.”

Gwaine’s eyes widened. “Pillows, bed covers, and all?”

“If,” Leon added, “you let me share it with you.”

Gwaine frowned at Leon’s additional condition. He pulled his hand back, propping himself up on his arms next to Leon, pretending to consider the terms of the deal. He looked up at the canopy, eyes wandering over the fabric printed in strong reds, oranges, and golds, and then shook his head.

“No,” he said firmly. “You hoard the bed covers.”

Leon laughed as Gwaine pulled a handful of bed covers away from Leon’s side of the bed to prove his point. Leon touched Gwaine’s arm, pulling Gwaine towards him until Gwaine was draped across him again.

“You’re impossible to please,” he said, cupping Gwaine’s face.

“Then why put up with me?”

“Nothing that matters is easy.”

Gwaine pushed forward, letting Leon wrap him up in his arms as their mouths met, relieving Gwaine of having to answer Leon’s words with some of his own. He had his moments, instances when he could speak from his heart without cloaking his words in humor, but they rarely occurred when he wanted. Instead, he had to do, he had to show, he had to convey how he felt in hundreds of other ways to ensure that Leon understood what he couldn’t say out loud.

In those moments, Leon spoke for both of them and Gwaine knew he understood.

They grasped at each other, rolling until Gwaine was straddled atop Leon, their chests pressed together, rising and falling in tandem breath.

“We still have no deal,” Gwaine reminded, nipping at a tendon in Leon’s neck.

Leon groaned, a sound orchestrated by Gwaine. “Are you still going to lodge a complaint?”

Gwaine sat back and shrugged. “If I have time.”

Leon switched their positions, quickly rearranging them in a show of speed and strength that left Gwaine breathless with his back pushed into the bed.

“Then you’ll have none,” Leon promised before retaking Gwaine’s mouth in a heavy kiss.

Gwaine threw his arms up around Leon’s neck, content to let the subject drop for as long as Leon could keep him occupied. He could live with the injustice for a time.

He never slept in his bed any more anyway.


End file.
